Many mobile devices (e.g., enterprise-related mobile devices) are managed using Mobile Device Management (MDM) approaches. Typically, a mobile device operating in an MDM environment may include managed application(s) that are managed by a management agent, e.g., a management application, on the device. The management agent may operate in conjunction with a management server (e.g., security management platform) and/or other components. For example, the management server may identify, install, and/or configure a management agent on the device. The management server may communicate management commands, retrieve inventory information for the device, and perform other operations in conjunction with the management agent.
In order for a mobile device to operate in an MDM environment, the mobile device is generally required to enroll with the MDM environment. For example, the device is required to be associated with the MDM environment. According to some related art, enrollment of the device with the MDM environment requires a mapping between a user and the device. Moreover, the MDM environment according to some related art generally requires enrollment of the device in order to facilitate the push of configurations and to enable management of the device (e.g., by an MDM server).
In some related art, enrollment of the device (e.g., with the MDM server) requires use of the user's enterprise login (e.g., associated with the MDM environment). A typical enrollment process takes 5-10 minutes per employee (or per device) to complete.
According to some related art, the enrollment process takes significant time and effort by a user of the device (e.g., an employee) and corporate IT staff supporting the MDM environment. Because of the inefficiencies associated with the enrollment process according to some related art, the enrollment process is not scalable.